Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug, Chat Noir, And A New Hero
by BadKitty17
Summary: Two transfer students, one new miraculous holder, and a sticky situation for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Will the new hero be able to rise to the challenge?


"Great...Just great!" Fleurette grumbled, racing down the street, "I'm going to be late for my first day!"

She had just transferred to College Francois Dupont, after her parents had decided to quit their jobs, and set up a reptile shop in Paris. With no friends to speak of from her previous school, the transition had been quite easy, and since she loved reptiles just as much as her parents did, the idea of coming home to a load of cute little snakes and chameleons and geckos in need of loving homes had excited her quite a bit. Fleurette's only worry now was about her classmates...Were they nice?

Oh, and the fact that she was going to be late if she didn't pick up her speed. Well, it wasn't her fault that her pet python, Kruger, had escaped that morning, and she'd had to spend the hour that she should have spent packing her bag and getting ready finding him...

She'd barely had time to tie her usual blue ribbon in her short black bob, before she'd had to run off...

B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BB-BBB

College Francois Dupont was alive with chatter, as it always was in the early mornings, fuelled by caffeine, and whatever the hot topic of the day was...

"I heard that we're getting two new girls today," Marinette informed Alya.

Alya's eyes appeared to glitter with excitement, "Oh, really? I wonder if they're fans of Ladybug and Chat Noir...Or better yet, my Ladyblog!"

"Ooh, two new _chicas_ on the block!" Kim chirped excitedly, "I bet they're super cute!"

"I bet they won't be as cute as Ladybug, though," Adrien sighed dreamily.

Chloe snapped her compact shut, with an indignant _hmpf._ "However cute they are, they definitely won't be as cute as _me,_ " she demanded, sidling up to Adrien, "Right, Adrien, dear?"

Just as Adrien was about to push her off, Miss Bustier arrived, with two girls stood either side of her; on the left was a girl with a blue ribbon in her hair, a white shirt, blue jean shorts, and black tights, and on the right was a girl with shoulder-length black hair, a floral sundress, and white sandals.

"Everyone, we have two new students joining us. This is Fleurette Blanc," and she motioned to the girl on her left.

"Nice to meet you all," Fleurette greeted, scanning the class for potential friends.

Miss Bustier turned to look at her, softly commanding, "Fleurette, why don't tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"I'm from Marseille, and I like animals," the girl said meekly, "Reptiles, mostly."

Chloe was the first to react. "You mean like, snakes and lizards?! Ew, gross!" she remarked, applying a fresh coat of lipgloss.

Fleurette rolled her eyes. Well, there was someone whom she was definitely not going to make friends with...

" _So_ gross!" Sabrina echoed, appeasing her master.

Miss Bustier shook her head. "Fleurette, why don't you take a seat over..." and she scanned the room for a place, "There, next to Rose!" and she pointed in the direction of the petite blonde.

Fleurette nodded, and obediently sauntered over to her new spot. _Good thing she didn't put me next to those girls..._

"And our other new student is Hiyoko Misaki," Miss Bustier continued.

"H-hi there," Hiyoko greeted, "I-I'm from Hokkaido, a-and...And I..."

Unfortunately for Hiyoko, Chloe had, for once, stopped paying attention to applying her makeup, and to Adrien, and was now going over the small girl...

 _Ugh, I wouldn't be caught dead in that dress! Hey, is that...?_

Chloe took a closer look at the front of Hiyoko's bag, and noticed something with small, furry ears...

"Is that a teddy bear in your bag?" Chloe enquired loudly.

Hiyoko hid her bag behind her back. "I-it was a gift from my sister…She gave it to me before…Before…"

"What kind of baby brings their teddy to school?!" the blonde teased, "You want some milk and a blankie, too, rugrat?!"

A burst of laughter erupted from a few members of the class, but was quickly hushed by Miss Bustier, as Hiyoko ran from the room.

"Miss Bourgeois! What have I told you about making fun of other students?" Miss Bustier boomed, "Go to the principal's office!"

Chloe grumbled as she gathered up her stuff. How _dare_ anyone speak to the mayor's daughter like that?! Daddy dearest would make it all better for her, he always did...

B-B-B-B-B-B-B

Somewhere in Paris, a man surrounded by butterflies opened his window, certain that he'd found the perfect person to get him the miraculouses he so desired. He sensed a schoolgirl, humiliated by a mean classmate on her first day at her new school...

He put his hand out, for one of his white butterflies to land on, shortly before corrupting it, to turn it into an akuma.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and comfort this poor, misunderstood soul!" Hawkmoth ordered.

Back at College Francois-Dupoint, Hiyoko had managed to run to the toilets, and she now sat in one of the stalls hugging her teddy bear for comfort.

"Oh, Mirai, I just knew that everyone would make fun of me," she lamented, her tears falling into the bear's soft brown fur, "They always do! I'll never make any real friends!"

An akuma flew into the little bear, staining it purple, as a voice entered Hiyoko's head.

"Ursigirl, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to make as many friends as your little heart desires," the voice offered, "And all I ask in return is that you get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses!"

"I'll do it!" Hiyoko replied, before being consumed by a black cloud.

 _"_ _What is up with this school?"_ Fleurette remarked out loud. Just now, the entire place had been evacuated, apparently due to an army of killer teddy bears swarming the principal's office. And she could have sworn that she saw a girl in a skin-tight red body suit running past her on her way out...

She decided that she'd go to her room, and maybe hold Kruger for a bit…Or maybe not, since he needed to be fed soon.

As she got a mouse out of the freezer for her python, she noticed a strange, black and red box sitting on the side…Fleurette's mother had mentioned earlier that she'd got her a good-luck gift for her first day at her new school, so maybe this was it?

Fleurette found an anklet, with a large, chameleon-shaped charm attached inside. It was quite a unique piece of jewellery, maybe it was one of Gabriel Agreste's designs? She snapped it on around her left ankle, only to be greeted by a strange, buggy creature.

"H-hi there," the creature greeted, "My name's Makki…P-please don't freak out!"

Fleurette studied the creature carefully…It looked reptilian, to some degree, as it had a curly tail, and patterned skin, like a carpet chameleon, but never had Fleurette ever seen a chameleon like this before. After all, chameleons weren't supposed to have big, round heads, or little stubby hands…And they definitely weren't supposed to talk!

"OK, which crazy crackpot breeder did you escape from?" Fleurette questioned, not expecting a response, "Well, I suppose I'll get you something to eat, and then try to find out just where you came from…"

But the chameleon-like creature didn't look satisfied with the food that Fleurette had on hand…In fact, it actually seemed a bit grossed out by the cricket that Fleurette offered it…

"C'mon, what's the matter with you? Chameleons love crickets!"

"I'm not a chameleon, I'm a Kwami!" the creature said, "I eat popcorn, and I give you the power to become Colourful Chameleon!"

Fleurette popped the cricket back in its box. "Colourful Chameleon?"

Makki nodded. "Mm-hm! You become a superhero with the power of teleportation! And when you say, 'Hidden strike', you can turn invisible!"

"Teleport?! Become invisible?! But only superheroes do that! And superheroes aren't real"—

"Well, they are now," Makki explained, "Now, I want you to say, 'Makki, colour change', and go back to school! Ladybug and Chat Noir need you!"

First, she'd been sent home because of a surprise killer teddy bear attack, and now, this weird, talking Makki thing was telling her she had powers. This day couldn't get any weirder, could it?

"Makki, colour change—Woah, what is this?!"

The second that Fleurette had tried doing as the Kwami said, she was lifted into some sort of storm, where sand spiralled around her body, replacing her outfit with a skin-tight, carpet chameleon patterned body suit, and turquoise, knee high boots. Her anklet remained on her left ankle, over her boots but as it sucked Makki inside, the chameleon charm was dyed several colours; the head became green, the body turned blue, the tail was silver, and the legs were black.

As Fleurette was dropped back in her room, a long spear, with a curved blade appeared at her side.

"Say…That Makki thing said that I could teleport, so if I just think about school, I'll be there, right?" Fleurette theorized aloud.

Fleurette pictured her new school building, as best she could…

B—B-B-B-BB-B-BB-B

"From now on, no one will make fun of my bears!" Ursigirl cackled, "Seize them!"

A swarm of teddy bears hurtled towards Chat Noir, and Ladybug, but miraculously, the two managed to destroy the cuddly killers before they got close enough to capture them.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna knock the stuffing out of me!" Chat Noir jeered, "Maybe…Make more bears!"

The villain tossed Chat Noir a mischievous smirk. "Don't give me any funny ideas. Oh, wait, you just did! Go, Mirai!"

Ursigirl's teddy bear leapt from her arms, and made about ten clones of itself. And, then, to Ladybug and Chat Noir's horror, each of the clones split into several more copies.

"Seize them! And bring me their miraculouses this time!" Ursigirl commanded.

"Excellent job, Hiyoko," Hawkmoth praised, "But you need to do something else for me. I feel the chameleon miraculous nearby…Get that as well!"

"Yes, sir!" Hiyoko responded.

Chat Noir looked helplessly at Ladybug. "I think it's time for your charm, m'lady."

"On it! Lucky Charm!"

A honeypot dropped down from the yoyo, and landed in Ladybug's arms.

"Honey? Hm…Bears…Honey…Got it!" Ladybug said triumphantly, certain that she knew what to do, "Chat Noir!"

Ladybug threw the honeypot at the cat themed hero, and he smashed it with his stick, sending honey everywhere. The army of bears was soon caught in the sweet treat, each of them scrambling awkwardly through the sticky mess to get to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Even if Ursigirl was free from the honey trap, there was no time to waste in capturing her akuma…

"I think the akuma's in one of the teddy bears…But which one?" Ladybug questioned, noticing that the one Ursigirl called Mirai was no longer in the villain's arms, but instead, among the clones…

"We don't have time to guess," Chat Noir answered, "We'll have to destroy them all!"

"But that's gonna take too long!" his ladybug counterpart argued, "How do we destroy them all before she makes more teddy bears?"

Fleurette arrived, in a blast of sand, just in time to see Ladybug and Chat Noir arguing, while Ursigirl stood by, plotting her next attack…

"Are you guys Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she questioned.

"Yeah, that's us," Chat Noir answered, "We'll do the introductions later, but for now, what's your power? We need a hand…"

"Uh…I think it was invisibility?" Fleurette said awkwardly, "Or at least, when I say, 'hidden strike', I can turn invisible…"

Ladybug examined their new colleague carefully…She had the power of invisibility, and a spear…Bingo!

"Can you use your invisibility power, and then help us take out those teddy bears? We need to capture the akuma, quickly!" Ladybug ordered.

"Uh…Sure…" Fleurette answered, "I'll…Do my best…"

She watched as Ladybug began effortlessly destroying groups of bears with her yoyo, while Chat Noir beat them to the ground with his stick…Fleurette had never used her spear before, and she wasn't sure how her powers worked, so she was afraid that she'd mess up and cause even more trouble…But she couldn't just stand around and do nothing…

"Hidden strike!"

Fleurette approached a bear, and looked away as she sliced it to ribbons, its stuffing going everywhere.

"Huh…It didn't seem to know that I was there…" she remarked.

When she approached another bear, when she cut it open, a small, black butterfly popped out…

"Hey, I got one with a butterfly over here! What does that mean?"

Ladybug followed the sound of Fleurette's voice. "The akuma!" she cried, capturing it with her yoyo.

Fleurette watched in amazement as Ladybug threw a shard of a honeypot into the air, and all of the bears disappeared, except for one, which sat, intact, near Ursigirl…Who happened to have changed back into…Hiyoko? The other new girl?

"How did you find the akuma so quickly?" Ladybug questioned.

"And…Who are you, exactly?" Chat Noir added, "What's your miraculous?"

Fleurette tore her eyes away from Hiyoko. "The akuma? You mean, that butterfly? Luck, I guess…" she responded, "And…I'm Colourful Chameleon. My miraculous is my anklet…I think…"

And as if on cue, all three of their miraculouses began flashing at the same time.

"We gotta run," Chat Noir explained, "Before we change back!"

Fleurette obeyed, and teleported herself back home, just in time for her to change back to normal, and for Makki to reappear.

"Not bad, finding an akuma on your very first fight," Makki praised, "But…You still have a lot to learn."

"I know," Fleurette answered, "Finding that akuma was pure luck, though…"

Makki smiled. "Well, let's hope that your luck doesn't run out anytime soon!"

B-B-B-B

"Right, now, Hiyoko, let's find you a seat," Miss Bustier said, "Is there anywhere you'd particularly like to sit?"

"N-no, Miss," Hiyoko answered. Her teddy bear was still visible in her bag, but only slightly…

"She can come sit next to me," Fleurette offered.

"Thank you, Fleurette," Miss Bustier beamed, "Hiyoko, is that alright?"

"Y-yes, Miss," Hiyoko responded, going to sit by Fleurette.

Fleurette softly whispered in Hiyoko's ear; "I actually think that your teddy bear's kinda cute."

Hiyoko's cheeks went a little pink. "Th-thanks…"


End file.
